Can't remember to forget you
by easytoimagine
Summary: AU When Klaus let's Tyler go because of Caroline, she wonders if he actually cares. His confession stuns her and makes her question everything about him but what happens if her tries to make her forget his feelings and she has vervain in her letting her remember. Will they tell the other the truth or will they struggle to keep up the pretence, especially when Mikael returns?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't worked out which episode this will follow but so far, Kol isn't dead, but the conversation between Caroline and Klaus was moved so instead Caroline went to Klaus to ask him to release Tyler and after some persuading he did but it made her question his intentions. Caroline has tried to contact Tyler to tell him that he can come back but he won't pick up the phone, she has left him lots of messages. So for now ignore Tyler's situation.**

**I hope you enjoy this and please remember to review :D**

Caroline paced the floor of her bedroom as she ran her fingers through her golden locks which were beginning to become tangled.

_I know that you're in love with me_

_You're hallucinating_

The scene kept replaying her head, he never denied it, _he didn't denied it!_ What the hell did that mean, he let Tyler go when she had asked him to show compassion and he walked away when Tyler tried to start a fight with him.

_What if I'm right? What if he..loves…No! Not possible, he's a monster. _

_Is he? He showed compassion and care when you were hurt, when you told him you didn't have a prom dress he gave you a stunning Queen worthy one and he hasn't hurt your friends since his stay in Mystic Falls. _

_Stop it! _

The constant circle was never ending, she had to know why he did it all. Was it some game to get her on his side or was it real? Caroline put on her jacket and shoes, flashing out of the her house towards Klaus' she stopped in front of his door.

Knock Knock! Caroline turned to face away from the door to compose herself and try to at least have some semblance of composure. She turned bac to face the door and breathed in deep waiting for the door to open. She waited and waited as the minutes ticked by. Listening into the house she could hear Klaus breathing and make out the sound of a paintbrush working against a canvas. Opening the door slowly she entered the huge mansion. The intricate detailing of the room caught her eye and the painting hanging over the fireplace held her attention before she snapped back to the situation in hand. Caroline made her way upstairs towards Klaus' room where he was listening to her movements in return.

Klaus continued painting as he heard Caroline open the door quietly and stand I the doorway watching him.

"You know, when someone doesn't open the door love, it usually suggests that they don't want to talk." He said in a low tone as he concentrated on the piece before him, the colours started to merge to form a back drop of the night sky and a pure white moon shining down.

"Why did you do it?" she said resolutely suppressing the want to turn around and run away but she needed to know why he did what he did.

"Do what Caroline?" her name was enveloped in a roll of his accent as Caroline slowly approached him.

"Let Tyler go, help me, care?"

"Because you asked me to" he murmured as he tried to draw his attention back to the painting and pretend he didn't notice the direction that this conversation was heading.

"But why did you agree?" she huffed out as she stopped behind him. Klaus avoided the question and just continued to brush the paint across the masterpiece. "Klaus…Klaus will you look at me?" she asked as she waited for him to turn to face her which he didn't. "Klaus, seriously, I'm trying to have a conversation with you so stop acting like a child and face me!" he stopped moving as her anger washed over him and then continued to paint frustrating her even more. Impulsively, she flashed in front of him wedging herself between him and the canvas.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed at her as he span her round and pushed her up against the wall. Caroline scoffed and tried to push him back as he slammed his hands beside her head against the wall.

"I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you when you constantly ignore me like a 5 year old, so if you won't listen then I'll make you listen!"

"Have you forgotten that you're just a baby vampire compared to me and that I could snap your neck quicker than you blink." He forced the words through his clenched teeth. Caroline sighed and her body sagged against the wall.

"I just want you to tell me the truth Klaus. Please." His features softened and his hands fell as he stepped back allowing Caroline to regain her confidence and go in straight for the hit. "When I said that you loved me. You didn't deny it. Why?" their eyes met and the room went silent as each one tried to comprehend the meaning behind it.

"You know why Caroline." He murmured as his eyes continued to bore into hers.

"Tell me." She whispered back. He let out a deep breath and ran his hand run his hair as tears started to burn his eyes. "Please tell me Klaus, I need to know." His eyes narrowed and his shoulders tensed.

"Why do you need to know? So you can lure me in and weaken me, or is what I've already done not enough. Do you want to use my affection for you as trap, is this another plan to kill me?" he continue to question her as he closed in on her again. Caroline shook her head as water filled her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"No…no, not any of that, I need to know Klaus, just me. I need to know if question her as he closed in on her again. Caroline shook her head as water filled her eyes and threatened to spill over.

"No…no, not any of that, I need to know Klaus, just me. I need to know if your caring is real or just fake attempt." She whispered. His eyes blazed with fire.

"A fake attempt?! Everything I have done is because I care, I didn't hurt your friends because you care for them even when they tried to kill me, I didn't take the doppleganger or forcefully take any of her blood because I know you care about her. I saved you when you were bitten twice. I let one of my hybrids die because you asked me to. Can't you see it Caroline, all I have ever done is for you. I have shown kindness, forgiveness and pity, for you Caroline. It's all for you." He shouted as it dissolved into a mere whisper whilst tears started to fall from Caroline's eyes.

"So tell me…Klaus…say it…please" Klaus bowed his head in defeat and raised it slowly searching Caroline's eyes for any misconceptions. "Please…" she whispered.

"..I…Caroline…I.." he sighed deeply and gently cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her tears removing them. "Caroline Forbes…I love you…I'm completely and irrevocably in love…with you. I would do anything that you asked me, I would show you the world or remain in Mystic Falls for an eternity if I had you. I would help you, care for you and love you with every beat of my heart and even after as well as I do now. I would give you everything that I am, I would let you consume me, I would make you experience all the wonder of the world and I would be your friend, lover, family. I would do all of that and more because I love you Caroline…" Caroline remained in shock as Klaus confessed to her and she saw genuine tears fall down his cheeks. As he spoke, his eyes never wavered from hers and she could see the pure, innocent emotions that he emitted without any mask. Klaus closed his eyes tight and took in a deep breath as he felt her hot burning tears run through his fingers. "I'm sorry…" Caroline's brow furrowed.

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry that all those things aren't enough…" he whispered as their eyes made contact again. "I'm sorry that even though I would do all those things because I love you, there is the most important one that I need to do now…I'm 1'000 years old Caroline, I have hundreds of enemies that would hurt you since you are my only weakness and it's because I love you that I would rather have you alive, happy and free to experience the world than to be constantly in fear of being used. I would rather you be safe and protected than have you by my side where you could be hurt. I love you, my Caroline, I will always love you…" her eyes narrowed in confusion when she suddenly realised what he meant. His confession had led to his goodbye. The goodbye for her.

"Klau-" but she was too late to counteract his move. His eyes dilated and connected with hers. Both of them shed tears in realisation of what was about to happen and as much as she tried to fight his eyes, they had had her hypnotised.

"You will not remember this conversation, you remained at home, you never wondered about my love for you, you will return home straight away. Forget how I feel for you, forget that I love you, goodbye, my love." He murmured as Caroline took everything on board and repeated what he had said. There was a moment's hesitation as Klaus' compulsion ended and they continued to look at each other before Caroline suddenly turned and her eyes connected with Rebekah's as she bypassed her and flashed out of the mansion and back to her house.

Klaus stood in the middle of the art room and let the tear drops fall.

"Was that really a wise thing to do, Nik?" a soft female voice floated into his ear. He turned to see Rebekah standing in the doorway looking at him with a solemn expression. Klaus looked away from her to the snowflake painting hanging on the wall as she approached him and embraced him in a hug. He buried his face into her neck like he did when they were children needing warmth and comfort. "Will you ever tell her the truth?" Klaus just tightened his grip on her waist instead of answering.

Caroline slammed the door to her bedroom and crumpled to the floor against it as she pulled her knees to her body trying to make herself as small as possible and let herself cry.

After a few minutes she slowly raise herself and replaced the empty bottle of vervain which she ingested that morning with a new one. She could feel the burning sting ass the vervain pumped through her body and she lifted her hand to let her fingertips graze over the unforgettable words, much like the person. 'Thank you for your honesty. Klaus'

_He loves you…Niklaus Mikaelson is completely in love with you._

_And he tried to compel you to forget to protect you._

_So what do I do now…?_


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter will focus on Klaroline but I needed this one to start the drama and destroy Tyler and Caroline's relationship. I'm Klaroline all the way!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review :D

**After a few minutes she slowly raise herself and replaced the empty bottle of vervain which she ingested that morning with a new one. She could feel the burning sting ass the vervain pumped through her body and she lifted her hand to let her fingertips graze over the unforgettable words, much like the person. 'Thank you for your honesty. Klaus' **

_**He loves you…Niklaus Mikaelson is completely in love with you.**_

_**And he tried to compel you to forget to protect you.**_

_**So what do I do now…?**_

Knock Knock!

I groan as the sunlight streams onto my face and I hear the knocking on the door. I slowly blink opening my eyes recalling the memories from yesterday.

_I love you Caroline_

The words that Klaus had said were engraved into my mind and no matter how hard I tried to ignore his confession, it always caused my heart to clench as I remember the pure honesty in his eyes. I shake the thought out of my mind as I grab my night gown and flash to the door.

"Hey Care." I throw myself in Tyler's arms as he wraps his hands around me.

"Tyler, oh god I missed you so much." He places his lips on mine and I freeze for some reason. Klaus' words echo through my head and I feel my stomach twist as Tyler kisses me. He pulls back and his eyes flash with something that I can't place. His scent is off judging by my vampire senses, he smells of his aftershave and some sickeningly sweet honey smell.

"I've missed you too Care, you have no idea." I pull him into the house when I hear my mom come down the stairs.

"Tyler, Caroline, I'm going to work, there's been an incident so I need to go check it out. I won't be home till late so just order something in. Love you sweetie. Bye" she heads out of the door in her Sheriff's uniform and I focus my attention on Tyler again.

"How have you been, what happened?" He avoids my eyes but composes himself.

"Nothing much, I travelled for a bit, found a pack in Atlanta…and they want me to return to them." I narrow my eyes at him.

"Okkk…" a sickening feeling bubbles up from my stomach as I wait to hear his next words.

"Care…I'm going to go back to them…but only a weekend at a time." I nod slowly as I walk into the kitchen to grab a blood bag.

"You're leaving again?" He nods

"Yeah, but like I said only on the weekends" I let out a puff of air as I tell him to wait and flash upstairs to change and do my hair using vampire speed. I return in front of him.

"Ok, well, I think I can survive a weekend away from you." I let out a small smile as he pulls me close when Klaus' words run through my mind again and I prepare myself to kiss Tyler even though it doesn't feel right when my phone suddenly rings and I see its Stefan. I pull away from Tyler and feel unwanted relief as I answer Stefan.

"Hello"

"Hey Care, you need to get to the boarding house now, something happened to your mom…"

"What?!"

"Get down her now Blondie!" I hear Damon shout over the phone.

"I'll be right there." I hang up the phone and flash out of the house without even glancing at Tyler and into the boarding house to see my friends and the Originals all gathered including Klaus. I ignore everyone and rush to my mother who has a towel pressed to her neck.

"What the hell happened mom?!" I pull away the towel but there is no wound only her dried blood which she used the towel to wipe away.

"That incident I told you about this morning, well it turns out that there have been more 'animal' attacks so I went to check it out. I got to the site and there were 20 to 30 humans all dead lying on the floor. I got closer and something came up from behind me and bit into my neck. I thought it was a vampire and I screamed when Matt entered the clearing." I turn to Matt who is sitting next to Rebekah.

"I heard your mom scream and I rushed to her with Rebekah. There was a girl with brown hair down to her shoulders biting into her neck. But as I got closer she ran away and dropped Liz. I called Rebekah and she gave your mom some blood to heal her."

"Rebekah?" I turn to her and she nods her head slightly and I look between her and Matt. "Thank you." I whisper to her as I hug my mom tight.

"That's not all Blondie, go ahead, tell her Liz." Damon took a sip of his bourbon and slumped down into his chair. I raise my eyebrow at my mom waiting for her to answer.

"The girl, she had a tattoo on the inside of her wrist, it was in the shape of a crescent moon, it wasn't a vampire Care, it was a wolf."

"How do you know this?"

"Only wolves have that kind of marking sweetheart, every pack has a different one, each unique to their lineage." Klaus says as I turn to listen to him. I nod slightly and look away from his eyes because all I see is the honesty again which reminds me of his confession.

"So this girl, we could track her then?"

"Already done, she's from a pack in Atlanta."

"Ok well, how do we ge-" I stop mid-sentence as my eyes look over at Tyler who is looking at me. My eyes widen in realisation and everyone falls silent as I stand frozen on the spot staring at Tyler who looks at me with a guilty expression.

"Atlanta…" I whisper and Tyler's eyes close slowly.

"Care…" Stefan breaks the silence as he slowly takes hold of my arms and steps in front of me whilst I stare at Tyler.

"Who is she?" I whisper

"Care, we don't kno-" Stefan starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Tyler…who is she, who attacked my mom?" He swallows hard as he opens and closes his mouth but no voice comes out.

"Wait, hold up, why would Lockwood know?" Damon asks curiously as he stands from his seat and steps in front of me facing Tyler.

"He was in Atlanta, his pack is in Atlanta, meaning that you know this girl…who is she?"

"Care…" he steps forward slightly.

"Tell me." I demand as I take a few steps forward.

"I can't…you have to understand…I feel loyal to her…she's part of the pack."

"Ok how about this, why did she specifically attack my mother?!"

"I don't know…"

"Oh Tyler, I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. Why?!"

"She was jealous of you"

"Jealous, she's never met me why would sh-"

"Something happened, didn't it, between you and her." He looks at me and nods slightly. I want to cry, I really want to feel hurt but all I feel is anger and I start laughing unexplainably.

"Caroline…" my mom says slowly confused at my reaction, like the others. I lower my head still giggling slightly when I abruptly stop and slowly raise my head letting my vampire eyes appear and allow the red veins under my eyes to ripple. I flash forward suddenly and crush Tyler's throat pushing him into the wall. I hear some people say my name but I concentrate on Tyler.

"Who is she?!" I loosen my hold on his throat when he tries to speak. "WHO?!"

"Hayley" he gasps as I let him go and throw him to the middle of the room "Hayley Marshall."

"Thank you Tyler…" I whisper when I suddenly rip off the wooden leg of the table at the side and push it into his stomach when he suddenly leans on me. I stare straight ahead into the fire and let him drop making sure that the wood is imbedded into his stomach. I look at the others staring at me when my eyes fill with tears. I turn and begin to walk out of the door.

"I wonder if the wolf will put up a fight before I rip her apart?" I say resolutely as I head out of the door and let a tear slip down my cheek.


	3. Author's note

This isn't an update, I'm sooooo sorry I've been busy with school and other stuff but I have written 3/4 of Justification chapter 7 and I'm half way through the rest of the next chapters of my other stories. I promise I will upload them tomorrow, pinkie promise :D

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, it's been great to get your opinions on the stories but please keep reviewing and adding ideas on whre you would like the plots to go and if you have any ideas about certain characters.

Again thank you and I promise I will update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

**"Who is she?!" I loosen my hold on his throat when he tries to speak "WHO?!"**

**"Hayley" he gasps as I let him go and throw him to the middle of the room "Hayley Marshall"**

**"Thank you Tyler..." I whisper when I suddenly rip off the wooden leg of the table beside me and push it into his stomach when he suddenly leans on me. I stare straight ahead into the fire and let him drop making sure that the wood is imbedded into his stomach. I look at the others staring at me when my eyes fill with tears. I turn and begin to walk out of the door.**

**"I wonder if the wolf will put up a fight before I rip her apart?" I say resolutely as I continue to walk and let a tear slip down my cheek.**

"Caroline stop, please stop!" I hear my mom shout after me. "Damon, stop her."

"Sorry Liz, but I think that this time Blondie's on the right track. If I was her, I would be doing the exact same thing." He drawls out.

"Difference is, she' isn't you!' I hear her footsteps as she starts running towards me to hold me back. "Care, please stop, this isn't you." I turn swiftly and glance behind her to see everyone watching us.

"Isn't me? When someone tries to kill my mom, how the hell am I supposed to act? She tried to kill you, she tore into your throat and tried to drain the life out of you! If you think that I'm just going to stand here and let that happen, then your sadly mistake." I hiss at her and then look over her shoulder to Rebekah. "Rebekah, make sure she stays her, and under no circumstances will she follow me. Clear" she nods once, just as I'm about to flash away, I feel Klaus' fingers wrap around my wrist and hold me to him.

"Caroline, sweetheart, your mother is right. Don't do anything drastic. Killing the wolf won't undo this." He pleads and I search his eyes for manipulation which isn't present. I twist my mouth up into a smirk.

"You're right it won't" I move closer to him and whisper "but it'll make me feel so much better..." I drawl out leaving his eyes wide and I use that moment to flash through the forest to get to my house. I hit a hard body and my arms are grasped tight pulling me in. As I breath in from the shock, Klaus' scent fills me and I try to pull free. I stop as he pulls me in closer to his body and our noses are inches away from touching.

""Caroline, stop." he says resolutely in an authoritative voice. I roll my eyes at him and continue to pull myself away.

"Let. Me. Go...Now!" I whisper in a deadly tone but he shows not emotion in return and just continues to stare into my eyes.

""Calm down, sweetheart. I'll help you find her and then we can take her down. But you must calm down first." I take a deep breath and let my body relax.

"Ok...I'm calm" I say as I breath out. He nods and slowly releases his grip on me. I continue to breath slowly and channel all my rage into my hands which I use to throw him into a tree, breaking it in the process. I flash to my car and start driving, hitting the gas pedal to the max and passing through 3 red traffic lights to get onto the highway to head to Lucy's bar. Lucy Bennet, a witch that I met at the masquerade at the ball when we tried to kill Katherine, she stayed in town for a couple of days and we hung out together at the Grill and swapped numbers and addresses if we needed each other's help.

* * *

><p>I make it to the bar and enter it to see it full of customers talking to one another. The bar is low lighted making it seem mystical but by it being full of voices, it seems lively, unlike the Mystic Grill. I head towards the red haired bartender and stand waiting for her to reach me.<p>

"Hi, I'm Tamera, what can I get you, lass?" she has an enthusiastic air about her which, otherwise, I would enjoy but now I find utterly exasperating.

"Scotch. Neat." she raises an eyebrow at me as she pours my drink.

"Needing the tough stuff, huh?" she smiles which I don't return.

"Definatly." I keep my replies short and to the point/

"What was it, cheating ex?" I roll my eyes and clench my teeth.

"Not even close, more like, cheating ex's whore tried to kill my mother, so I'm going to kill her." I say with a false smile and revel in her sudden change of mood. Her smile and bright eyes drop and are replaced by wide eyes and quivering lips. I gulp back the scotch and enjoy the cool burn as the liquid runs down my throat. "Oh by the way, you wouldn't happen to know Lucy?" She swallows and runs a towel in between her hands as she nods slowly.

"She wouldn't be the one you're trying to kill...right?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'. She nods in return and gestures to the back of the bar.

"Caroline, what can I do for you, Cherie?" a dark skinned woman with chocolate brown eyes and hair as black as the night approaches me.

"Lulu!" I say as I wrap my arms around her and she returns the gesture. She looks into my eyes and what she sees causes her to gesture to the red head to mind the bar as she leads me away to the back room and lets me slump down into the worn arm chair. She hands me a shot glass of Tequila which I throw down my throat.

"That bad, huh?" she smirks as she takes a seat opposite me. I sigh.

"Honey, you're not even close..." I rub my temples as I continue, "we'll get to that later. Tell me Lucy, how are you?" she lets out a gentle laugh as she twirls her necklace around her fingers.

"Not bad, doll face, nod bad. But let's focus on you." her concerned eyes meet mine, "what happened?"

"Someone tried to kill my mother, and I want to find them." she raises a perfectly curved eyebrow and pulls out a map from the side and removes her dangling necklace.

"Human?" I shake my head,

"werewolf"

"name?"

"Hayley Marshall" Lucy dangles the locket over the map and twirls it in circles. "Do you know anything else about her?"

"She's part of the Crescent clan wolves and she's a brunette." She closes her eyes and I watch fascinated as the locket drops onto the map and stands on a point. I flash over to her and look at the place.

"She's in Atlanta, sugar, specifically the Deciduous forest."

"Thank you Lucy, I owe you one." Just as I'm about to leave, she grasps my hand and turns me to face her.

"You ain't going alone, darling, I ain't sending you into the wolves' lair by yourself. I'm coming too." I smile and nod at her as she gets up, grabs her jacket and we walk to my car.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later we arrive at Hayley's supposed location. The woods are full of bright leaves and tall trees as the sun shines in between the gaps. I follow the sounds of murmurs which I hear with my vampire senses. I feel the need to shiver as if someone is watching us trudge through the woods.<p>

"Care, what are you going to do to her?" I look into her eyes but remain mute, letting her wonder of my forthcoming actions. We continue to walk through the fallen leaves and reach a camp and 3 cabins. There are men and women, as well as a few children, around the area who all turn towards me and Lucy as we enter the clearing. I hold my head high in confidence as they're eyes run over us.

"Vampire..." I hear a man whisper and the people start to murmur. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Jake, step down son, let them pass." A man in his late 40s says as he steps out of the middle cabin. The people clear a path for us and we walk towards the building, I keep my alert sharp, making sure to be ready for any attack. "Come in" the man murmurs, I step in and he gestures for me to take a seat on a wooden chair. I sit down as he introduces himself. "I'm Samuel, the alpha of the Crescent clan, who are you?" he sits down and scans over me with his eyes trying to figure me out.

"I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes, I'm looking for a girl, Hayley Marshall." His eyebrows peak.

"And may I ask what business you have with her."

"She tried to kill someone I care dearly about, I want to know why." He stares at me and I look back, not wanting to be the one to look away first. He lets out a smirk at my strength and looks towards a man standing outside the cabin. A few seconds later a woman in her early 20s with a tan and brown hair walks in, completely ignoring me.

"Yes, alpha, you called?" Samuel looks over at me which causes the girl to turn to look as well. She looks over me and raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"This woman has been looking for you."

"You're Hayley Marshall?"

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" she crosses her arms and stands with attitude. I stand up slowly which causes the people in the cabin to become alert and edge towards us when Samuel flattens the palm of his hand to stop them moving.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, the woman that was dating Tyler Lockwood whilst he was cheating on me with you." She has the audacity to smirk at me and flip back a strand of hair and scoff.

"Is that it, your here because who want to retaliate." I predatorily walk towards her as she stands still.

"Nope" I give her a fake smile and stop leaving a cm gap of air between our chests, "I'm also the daughter of the woman you tried to kill. Wanna explain that to me?" I continue to smile and she gulps as she starts to stumble back.

"I didn't..."

"You didn't...what?!" I hiss.

"I didn't have a choice, he made me, I couldn't stop..." my brows furrow.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice." She continues to stumble back and eventually hits the wall whilst I keep getting closer to her.

"A man, he came here this morning and found me, h-"

"What, who was it?" Samuel moves closer and Hayley glances to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember..." she whimpers, "he came this morning and lead me to the middle of the forest and made me go to Mystic Falls and find the woman with blonde hair wearing a sheriff's uniform." I feel my anger rise and I grab her throat and lift her up so her feet don't touch the ground.

"Miss Forb-" I cut him off immediately.

"Who. Was. He." I whisper in a deadly tone. She struggles to breath and I loosen my grip on her minutely making sure that I still have a firm hold on her. "I won't ask again, darling. Tell me or you'll have the pleasure to see your heart in my hand." I smirk as she continues to look at me with wide eyes.

"Ok...ok" she gasps as I release her and she falls unceremoniously onto the floor. "Like I said I can't remember, but that shouldn't be possible right, I don't have amnesia and I remember what he told me perfectly well...but I just don't know what he looks like." I take a deep breath in and look towards Lucy who has a confused look on her face.

"Lucy?" she snaps back to me and opens her mouth.

"Compulsion." I shake my head

"Of course not, werewolves can't be compelled." I turn back to Hayley.

"Maybe, but what if it's a very old vampire, with that kind of ability, they would have to be at least a thousand years old." My eyes lock onto hers.

"Someone like an Original maybe?" she nods but narrows her eyes. "Is there a way to see where a person was at a certain time?"

"If you know exactly what time, then yeah, I don't see why not. Do you have a map?" she asks Samuel who nods and digs one out a drawer. "Cherie, I'm going to need some of your blood to pin point your mother's location." she says to Hayley who hesitates to give some. I grasp her hand and prick her finger with a knife at the side and hold it over the map as it drops down. Lucy hovers her hands over the map and murmurs in Latin which causes the blood to move to the forest we're currently in. "That's where Hayley was when she was compelled, so you're telling the truth. Now for the other people, do you have they're blood?" I remove a small locket from my neck which holds Klaus' blood. The one he gave me after I was attacked by the second wold a few moths ago.

"Here, this is the blood of one person, the others are his siblings so you could just use that." She raises her eyebrow at the blood which I give to her but decides not to question why I had it around my neck.

"How many people in total do are there doll face?"

"Four." she nods and places four drops of blood around Hayley's drop. Lucy again repeats the process and three of the four drops move to the Mikaelson mansion whilst the fourth moves to a bar in Georgia. I nod, feeling the weight lift from my shoulders. _It wasn't them...it wasn't Klaus._ I sigh, no closer to finding out who it was. "Thank you Hayley, but let me warn you, if you so much as put a foot in Mystic Falls, I will hunt you down, skin you alive and tear you apart. Clear?" She nods and moves closer to Samuel who continues to look at me.

"Crystal."

"Thank you for the help Samuel, it's been a _pleasure."_ I walk out of the cabin, past the people and back into the woods. I stop in the middle and my hand curls into a fist and slams against a large tree causing the birds to become alarmed and immediately fly away.

"Cherie, I know you're less than pleased right know, but what are you going to do?" Lucy asks as she places a hand gently on my shoulder and turns me to face her.

"I'm going back and getting some damn answers." I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I walk away towards the car and get in as Lucy follows. I drive her back to her back in silence as questions fill my mind.

"Thanks darling, and if you need any more help, call me, yeah." she crosses over and hugs me tightly. "Keep yourself safe Cherie"

"You too, Lulu." she releases me and then she smiles and walks back to her bar as I look to the sky. I feel a burning sensation crawl over my skin as if someone is watching me. I swiftly turn my head to look around but no one seems to be there. I shake my head and drive back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>I stop in front of the boarding house and can make out the voices of everyone, even the Originals. I prepare myself for the oncoming slaughter of questions. Walking in, everyone's eyes turn towards me and my mother runs to me and holds on tight as I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls away and looks over me as if she's checking for bloodstains.<p>

"Caroline...did you..." I roll my eyes at Tyler and release my mother. I shake my head.

"No, no I didn't. But I did find her. Turns out that she was compelled to attack you mom." Klaus stands up and narrows his eyes at me.

"Impossible, werewolves can't be compelled by vampires."

"Apparently vampires who are over a thousand years old can." I walk over to Damon who hands me a glass of bourbon which I drink in one go and then slam the glass back onto the table.

"Sweetheart, I assure you it wasn't an-" I wave my hand at him.

"Yeah I know it wasn't you or any of your siblings."

"How?"

"Got a little help from a witch friend. But the problem is, someone put a target on my mother, vampire who is a thousand years old was able to compel Hayley to attack and I know it wasn't any of you." I slump down onto the couch and stretch my arms over the back of it. "So the question is...if it wasn't any of you...then who the hell was it?"

* * *

><p>"Naïve little girl. Just like him. They deserve each other and I will tear them down." The black eyes looked upon Hayley's face. He grazed a finger down her cheek, trailing the path of her tear. "Thank you for the help Miss Marshall. You may return and forget..." the man flashed away as Hayley blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light of the clearing. She wandered aimlessly back to her camp letting her mind haze over the gaps in her memory.<p>

_...the storm id coming, ladies and gentlemen, I suggest you start running...far...and...fast..._


	5. Chapter 4

**I stop in front of the boarding house and can make out the voices of everyone, even the Originals. I prepare myself for the oncoming slaughter of questions. Walking in, everyone's eyes turn towards me and my mother runs to me and holds on tight as I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls away and looks over me as if she's checking for bloodstains.**

**"Caroline...did you..." I roll my eyes at Tyler and release my mother. I shake my head.**

**"No, no I didn't. But I did find her. Turns out that she was compelled to attack you mom." Klaus stands up and narrows his eyes at me.**

**"Impossible, werewolves can't be compelled by vampires."**

**"Apparently vampires who are over a thousand years old can." I walk over to Damon who hands me a glass of bourbon which I drink in one go and then slam the glass back onto the table.**

**"Sweetheart, I assure you it wasn't an-" I wave my hand at him.**

**"Yeah I know it wasn't you or any of your siblings."**

**"How?"**

**"Got a little help from a witch friend. But the problem is, someone put a target on my mother, vampire who is a thousand years old was able to compel Hayley to attack and I know it wasn't any of you." I slump down onto the couch and stretch my arms over the back of it. "So the question is...if it wasn't any of you...then who the hell was it?"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Naïve little girl. Just like him. They deserve each other and I will tear them down." The black eyes looked upon Hayley's face. He grazed a finger down her cheek, trailing the path of her tear. "Thank you for the help Miss Marshall. You may return and forget..." the man flashed away as Hayley blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light of the clearing. She wandered aimlessly back to her camp letting her mind haze over the gaps in her memory.<strong>

**_...the storm id coming, ladies and gentlemen, I suggest you start running...far...and...fast..._**

After trying to figure out who had possibly wanted to attack my mom and the dead end we hit, I returned home with my mom and we had an early night. Now waking up, the mystery remains. Who had that much power to compel a wolf yet remain hidden for so long. And why did they hurt my mom? The questions kept going round in my mind as I flashed around the room getting ready to head to school. My mom had already left for work in the morning to make up for the shift she missed yesterday.

Just as I make my way to grab a blood bag there's a knock on the door. Opening the door, I'm presented with the sight of Stefan smiling.

"Hey Stef" he makes his way into the house and I shut the door trying to figure out why he would be here this early in the morning.

"Hey Care, I was just wondering if you'd got any closer to figuring out who could have compelled Hayley" I nod and grab two blood bags, handing one to him and draining the other.

"Nope, there isn't anyone I can think of, especially if they are 1000 years old." He nods and his brow furrows.

"Maybe you should ask the Originals, they might remember someone who could be that old." I swallow nervously, not wanting to think about one particular Original who had confessed his feelings for me less than 2 days ago.

"Erm, yeah...I'll see." His eyes narrow at me. Damn best friend vibes.

"Care, are you ok, you seem really nervous?" I giggle nervously as I grab my bag and car keys.

"I'm fine, just trying to deal with school and the near murder of my mother, but nothing too tasking." I say as he sighs and follows me out of the house.

"Yeah, that's understandable."

"Do you want a lift to school?" He smiles and gets in as I drive us to school with a couple of minutes to spare. I get out and my eyes widen at the sight before me.

"What the hell are they doing here?" I hiss at Stefan who has his eyebrows raised in surprise at the scene. Rebekah is flirting with a couple of guys as Kol flexes his muscles as he is surrounded by a group of cheerleaders.

"I suppose they've started to attend Mystic High." he murmurs and I slam my door shut when Bonnie rushes over to me.

"Have you seen it yet?" I nod.

"Yeah, Rebekah and Kol acting like a couple of teenagers." She shakes her head frantically as I look at her in confusion.

"Elijah and Klaus are talking to the principal, Klaus is filling in for Mr Taylor in Art and Alaric in History whilst Elijah is the new deputy head. My mouth drops. Klaus, he history and art teacher. I swallow.

"Wait, where's Alaric?"

"He took some time off to be home for Elena and Mr Taylor is on holiday." We head into school and surprise, surprise Klaus is talking to Elijah beside my locker. They see me and Elijah moves away down the corridor as Klaus smirks at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss as I open my locker while he has his stupid grin, which I could just smack off him, plastered on his face.

"Me, sweetheart? I'm the new history and art teacher."

"Yeah, I know, but why?"

"Because I wanted to go into the teaching profession." he says as he pouts and glare at him as I slam my locker shut.

"Haha, hilarious. Real answer. Now" He smirks at my anger.

"I love it when you're demanding sweetheart."

"You're going to love it even more when I shove my foot so far up-"

"I see, it was because of Blondie that we attend school now. Well, you've done me a favour Caroline, the girls seem quite _delicious."_ I hear Kol say as he slides up to us.

"No feeding on the students or teachers. Clear" he scoffs and I glare at him when he concedes but drags himself away when a Stacey from economics winks at him. The bell suddenly rings and I begin walking away form Klaus when he moves beside me.

"I'll see you in class, sweetheart. It is history first and then art. Right?" He winks at me and walks off. That narcissistic jackass. Teaching profession, my ass. When I get my hands on him I'm going to wrap them around his throat and wring him dry. Ok, calm Caroline, you can't let him know that he's getting to you. I walk past his classroom when I see him hear him whisper "I'll see you soon sweetheart, I'm looking forward to it."

Calming down: easier said than done.


End file.
